craftsmenandchimerasfandomcom-20200214-history
Blackwood Chronicles/Rulebook
This rulebook is intended as a setting rulebook to supplement the Craftsmen and Chimeras Rulebook. It was last updated during '''version 2.1'.'' Introduction The Blackwood Chronicles is a contemporary fantasy setting taking place on a relatively familiar modern-day Earth. The setting is characterized by supernatural phenomena and empowered humans. The World Blackwood is set on Earth during the 21st century, during modern times. However, there are several key differences in this version of Earth. Most notably, history has been characterized by the existence of many supernatural or even otherworldly entities and forces, and unlike in many other contemporary fantasy settings the existence of the supernatural is common knowledge. Though most people are aware that there are paranormal forces at work in the world, most know very little or nothing about such things, and rely on specialized individuals known as "Exorcists" to deal with the unseen and unwanted. Exorcists Blackwood primarily revolves around a loosely affiliated group of people commonly known as "Exorcists." These are knowledgeable individuals with the tools and know-how to combat the supernatural. To date there is no officially recognized organizational structure or hierarchy for exorcists, and they generally only stay in contact through merit of personal relationships and common goals. There is no specific set of weapons or any set way to combat the paranormal, and exorcists are an extremely varied bunch in their methods. The main thing that most exorcists have in common are that they are vagrants. By the nature of their work, having a home and a sense of "normality" can disrupt one's connection to the Unseen world, and for this reason many exorcists are mistaken for hobos and transients. There are a few more organized and self-contained exorcist groups with varying agendas and structures, but they are often in the minority. Monsters, Ghosts, and Demons (oh my) The world of Blackwood is rife with all sorts of paranormal phenomena and creatures, often known collectively as Spirits, ranging from mostly harmless faeries to incredibly dangerous mythical beasts. While many of the more extravagant creatures have long since died off, there are still plenty of dangers in the world which require abnormal means to deal with. That being said, not all Spirits are dangerous or malevolent, and it is generally expected that exorcists will act on a case-by-case basis. A less experienced exorcist should be wary though, as there are some beings in existence that simply can't be taken on without the proper knowledge or tools. The Unseen Worlds In the universe of Blackwood there are many "Spheres" of existence. Some of these may resemble worlds of myth or folklore, while others may be completely alien. These Spheres are not static, and unknowable complex mechanisms can create dimensional rifts between worlds. This is how many otherworldly creatures came to Earth. It is quite possible that an aspiring exorcist may find themselves in a different world at some point in their career, and it pays to be knowledgeable of them. Luckily, there are many texts on the worlds charted by scholars and fighters of the past. Just hope you don't end up somewhere completely new! Mages One of the biggest problems exorcists have faced throughout the ages have actually been other humans. There are many who dabble in the arcane, messing with powers beyond their ability to understand or control, and more than half the crisis' specialists have faced have been the result of ordinary humans messing around with the powers that be. Then there are the Mages; long-lived bloodlines of alchemists, sorcerers, and necromancers bent on acquiring power and knowledge through the use of magic. Magic in the world of Blackwood is incredibly volatile and dangerous, and exorcists always use it with caution and restraint. Mages, on the other hand, are ever seeking greater power, and they are universally considered to be just as dangerous as any malevolent monster haunting the world. While there are powerful Mage families in the world consisting of dozens of members and holding archaic and complex structures, there are also plenty of rogue mages in the world causing all sorts of trouble. As an aspiring exorcist, expect to face such individuals down the line and always approach them with extreme caution. Magic, Might, and Faith Magic in the world of Blackwood is very complex and varied. Exorcists tend to use only the most basic and easily contained sorts of spellcraft in order to avoid going down the same road as their Mage counterparts, but magic isn't the only way to deal with your problems. There are plenty of tools and surprisingly simple tricks that may work on monsters and ghosts of all sorts, and discovering your own method of dealing with the paranormal as an expected reality of the job. If you're feeling uncreative or don't like using roundabout methods, then it should be noted that a seemingly ordinary human is capable of pretty amazing things. There are plenty of powerful magical artifacts scattered throughout the world, and while finding one is rare those exorcists who acquire them tend to be great assets to the team. Aside from that, a shotgun does wonders when aimed at a troll's head, with no silver or cold-iron necessary. Many of the world's badness is still flesh and blood, and while they may not have sensible biology or regard for physics a bullet to the head is still a bullet to the head. Finally, there is Faith. Incredibly difficult to harness and unbelievably powerful. Faith, simply put, is the power of human belief. It comes in many varieties, ranging from the subtle to the extravagant. For example, water blessed by a priest does not burn a vampire, among the most diabolically powerful of all preternatural entities, because the water itself is special; it burns the vampire because the priest believes it will. This power is not at all easy to use, as it requires total and absolute belief in whatever task you are trying to perform, but if done right it is among the most powerful tools an aspiring ghost-buster can have.